toscdungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rezecib
Rezecib's father, Garamon, is a strong, upright, law-abiding carpenter who seeks to raise the status of his family through pure and honest labor. With a childhood scarred by emotional traumas, Garamon sought to compensate for the mistakes of his own parents—his father had an obsession with gambling and ale, and eventually lost one of his eyes to a mysterious warlock who claimed to be looking for parts for a flesh golem. His mother tried to pull his father away from such pursuits, but was eventually driven away by his constant drunkenness, leaving her family behind for a promising position as the mistress of a wealthy aristocrat in their city of residence. With no siblings to tie him down, Garamon left in his early adolescence for the countryside, in search of a less chaotic life. Rezecib's mother, Nenris, was raised in a similarly dysfunctional family: her father worked hard at a profession that he never revealed, often coming home with strange items, but mostly being absent. Her mother tried hard to raise her three children more or less alone, but there were limits on how much attention should could afford to offer them, on top of running a family shop selling the more ordinary items that came by virtue of her father. Without a firm hand on her shoulder, she was easily led astray. In her mid-teens, she became pregnant with an illegitimate child, whose father is unknown. Spited by the townsfolk, nobody would associate with her, and she became a somber young woman. Garamon had arrived in her town a while before, and witnessed the progression of events within the town. He saw that, at heart, Nenris was a kind soul, and had merely been lacking the proper structure in her life. The two grew closer and closer, and eventually were married. The illegitimate child, Rezecib has been subject to lifelong tensions with his (legitimate) half-brother, Xamgud. Always the 'better' son, Xamgud was charming and likable from the start, while Rezecib was cynical and bitter about the circumstances that led to his unfortunate cultural stigma. As a result, Rezecib spent as much time away from his home as he could, and began to associate with a "crazy old man" (or so the townsfolk called him) who went by the name of Kalim. A vivid storyteller, Kalim painted tales of arcane sects entrusted with the protection of powerful artifacts for Rezecib, who was easily entranced by these enigmatic legends. He quickly caught on to the ideas Kalim laid out, and soon developed ambitions to wield such otherworldly power—and Kalim was delighted to oblige. Revealing his own secrets, Kalim began to train Rezecib in the arts of magecraft, spellweaving, and arcane languages. With the reckless spirit imparted upon him by his unwelcoming childhood, Rezecib is ready to set out upon the world, to learn and grow in knowledge and power. While he recognizes the importance of structure, he also knows that it does not contain all the answers. Similarly, his intent is not corrupt; he is willing to help or hurt others in accordance with his judgment. First and foremost, he is driven by his ambition: the need to expand beyond his limitations, to comprehend the unknowable, and to lay bare the raw energies of the universe around him. Category:3.5th Edition